The present invention relates to a method for controlling entry and exit to parking garages and parking facilities.
It is known from the state of art to provide parking kiosks in the entrances of parking garages and parking facilities in addition to the parking barriers, which are used to dispense tickets. Upon actuation of the parking column, a ticket is issued, where the parking barrier access control device usually designed as parking barrier is moved from the locked position to the open position in order to allow the entrance of the car to the parking garage or the parking facility.
In addition, further parking kiosks are provided at the exits of parking garages and parking facilities, which evaluate the tickets and for the case that the parking fee is paid, to control the parking barrier from a locked position to an open position to allow an exit. In general, the parking fees are paid to parking machines.
The parking kiosks constitute an additional component, which in turn increases the cost of acquisition and maintenance costs for the operators of the parking garages and parking facilities. Furthermore, it is necessary that the car drivers have to drive very close to this parking kiosks for entry or departure in order to be able to operate this, which proves to be on the one hand uncomfortable and on the other a cause for minor damages to the vehicles upon running into the parking kiosk or associated installations such as curbs or fender posts.